Jimbul dan Kakak Kumamon
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Siang yang cerah di warung Bakso Stroberi, Jimin di jatuhkan pada masalalunya sampai pantatnya mati rasa. Yoonmin. Yoongi x Jimin


**_Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _Jimbul dan Kakak Kumamon  
_**

 ** _Written by  
_**

 ** _Gasuga  
_**

 ** _Ugiii_**

 ** _Edited by  
_**

 ** _Mitakun_**

 ** _Bl  
_**

 ** _Typo  
_**

 ** _Harap tenang ini Yoonmin  
_**

 **Jimbul dan kakak kumamon**

"Jim, bakso stroberi, yuk!" Ajak Taehyung pada teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik meringkas.

Jimin tetap diam dan melanjutkan ringkasannya, menghiraukan Taehyung yang malah menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam Jimin.

Jimin berdecak, menghentakkan lengannya pelan, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Justru Taehyung semakin lengket menempeli Jimin, melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan kanan Jimin yang sedang digunakan untuk menulis.

"Ayolah, Jim! Aku rindu rasa bakso itu!" Rengek Taehyung dengan nada memelas.

"Apasih, Tae? Kamu tidak lihat aku sedang menulis?" Menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut, merasa terganggu dengan adanya rengekan Taehyung.

"Ayolah! Ayolah! Please?" Dengan wajah mau menangis, akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan anggukan Jimin yang agak terpaksa. Tepatnya memang dipaksakan.

"Tapi traktir?" Jimin masih cemberut, tidak ikhlas sebenarnya. Karena dia sudah punya rencana setelah pulang sekolah, berkencan dengan kasur tercintanya.

Taehyung yang kesenangan hanya mengiyakan dan mencubiti pipi gembul Jimin dengan tidak berperasaan. Mak berkepriJiminan. Membuat sang korban berteriak kesal dan mengeplak tangan Taehyung cukuo keras.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa nyengir kotak. Habis, temannya itu menggemaskan sekali. Taehyung jadi tidak tahan mau mencubit.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan motor matiknya. Taehyung menarik Jimin untuk berlari memasuki warung bakso stroberi yang sudah banyak pengunjungnya, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi cemberut dan merasa kesal.

"Tae, pelan-pelan! Jangan lari!" Serunya, tapi tetap sambil berlari karena Taehyung masih berlari sambil menariknya.

"Cepat, Jim! Nanti kita tidak kebagian bangku!" Taehyung balas berseru dan mempercepat larinya. Tak memperdulikan Jimin yang kesusahan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Tae, pe—

Duagh

Bruk

—awwwww!" Jerit Jimin yang telah terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang sudah terlepas dari tarikan Taehyung.

"Aw, pantatku, ya Tuhan pantatku sakit.." ringis Jimin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

Jimin mencoba berdiri tapi malah sakitnya makin lebih terasa. Membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis, tapi tidak jadi karena dia sadar sedang ada di tempat umum. Malu dong kalo cowo kece macam Jimin menangis di depan orang banyak.

"Jim, kamu oke?" Tanya Taehyung panik dengan mengitari tubuh Jimin yang masih terduduk di ubin. "Kenapa bisa, sih?"

"Dia, dia menabrakku!" Telunjuk kiri Jimin mengarah ke atas, tepat ke pemuda yang mengenakan baju, celana, jaket, dan topi yang serba hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Orang yang ditunjuk Jimin malah ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri tepat di hidung.

"Aku?" Tanyanya bermonolog.

"Iya! Kamu yang menabrakku tadi!" Seru Jimin kesal. "Aduh, pantatku jadi sakit sekali!"

Taehyung menatap kesal pada orang yang dituduh oleh Jimin itu. "Kenapa kamu menabraknya, ha?! Kamu tidak lihat ada manusia sebesar dia sedang lewat, apa?! Matamu kemana?" Omel Taehyung yang berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda pucat itu.

Sementara Jimin sendiri kembali meringis mendengar pembelaan Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung itu membelanya atau mengejeknya. Mengatainya 'besar' kurang ajar sekali.

"Aku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Menatap tidak suka pada anak SMA di depannya yang kurang ajar dan tidak punya sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua.

Cih, gaya sekali anak ingusan ini. Pikir si pucat.

"Salahkan temanmu yang berlarian di tempat ramai seperti ini! Dia gila, apa? Ini warung bakso, bukan lapangan."

Nada dingin dan tajam yang disuarakan oleh si pemuda mampu membuat Taehyung merinding. Nyalinya yang semula penuh, jadi perlahan menyusut. Hanya karena suara dan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Ta-tapi, kan, tetap saja, dia sampai terjatuh!" Taehyung berusaha mengembalikan nyalinya, tapi justru dia tergagap.

"Lalu salahku yang baru berdiri langsung kena sial gara-gara ditabrak badan gendut temanmu itu?"

Taehyung berdecak kesal, omongan orang di depannya sungguh menyakitkan. Walau ia juga mengakuinya

Dengan begitu, Taehyung berbalik pada Jimin yang masih meringis. Jimin berusaha berdiri tapi tidak juga bisa. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah dan kasihan. Kan, sebenarnya gara-gara dia juga Jimin jadi jatuh. Dia yang menarik Jimin untuk berlari.

"Ayo, Jim, kubantu berdiri."

Taehyung melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Jimin, tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kiri Jimin dan berusaha mengangkan gumpalan daging itu dengan susah payah. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi jujur, Jimin memang betulan berat.

"Yoon, ada apa?" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita terdengar tepat di belakang Taehyung.

"Tidak ada." Jawab suara dingin itu lagi. Bahkan Taehyung masih bisa merinding mendengarnya.

Sungguh super sekali suara pria ini.

"Lalu ini?"

Jimin akhirnya bisa berdiri, berpegangan erat pada Taehyung, takut-takut dia kembali terjatuh nantinya.

"Sakit, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Dia kenapa, Yoon?" Tanya suara perempuan tadi, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menatap ke depan.

"Tanya saja sendiri." Jawab si suara dingin.

"Dia? Temanku ini? Ditabrak sama pacarmu!" Taehyung berdecak lagi. "Ck, sudah tua tapi tidak tahu malu." Ocehnya.

"Yoongi, dia kenapa, sih?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yoongi itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. Tatapannya jatuh pada wajah berpipi tembam di depannya. Rasa familiar yang begitu kentara setelah melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas, membuatnya tidak bisa melepas pandangan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kamu naksir?!" Sungut Jimin kepada Yoongi, membelokan matanya yang jelas tidak bisa bertambah lebar lagi. Sadar dirilah jim -_-

Yoongi masih diam saja, tetap mematai setiap inci dari wajah Jimin, membuat Jimin risih. Seperti di matai om om mesum saja.

Mata, hidung, dan bibir itu. Yoongi pernah melihatnya. Dulu. Iya dulu, Yoongi sering melihatnya. Bahkan terlampau sering, hingga ia dapat mengingatnya dengan cepat.

"Yasudahlah, Jim, kita pulang saja! Aku tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan begini. Bakso stroberinya bisa menunggu"

Jimin mengangguk, menurut saja dengan Taehyung.

"Kalau sampai kak Seojoon tahu kamu sakit begini, aku pasti dibakar!"

Taehyung menuntun Jimin untuk berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Memapah dengan sabar temannya itu. Sungguh, dia takut. Keluarga Jimin itu portektif, kalau sampai mereka tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Jimin, pasti dia tidak akan diizinkan main dengam Jimin lagi. Ah, payah.

.

.

.

"Piti, i-itu tadi betulan Jimin?" Suara Yoongi kedengaran mencicit di telinga Piti, perempuan yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" Makin bingung ketika mendapati pertanyaan tidak jelas dari sepupunya.

"Itu, yang tadi kutabrak itu,—Jimin? Jiminku?" Tanya Yoongi lagi, pandangannya masih terpaku pada dua bocah SMA yang mulai keluar dari warung bakso stroberi.

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya aku kenal?!" Sepupunya ini, kadang-kadang suka tidak jelas. Membuatnya penasaran, lalu kesal. Dasar gila.

"Iya, Pit! Itu tadi Jimin! Jimbul-ku!"

Belum sempat Piti menanggapi, Yoongi sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Berlari kecil menyusul dua anak SMA yang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu keluar warung.

"Jimin,"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah pelan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Jimin," Suara itu melembut.

Yoongi sampai di depan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" Suara Jimin sarat akan kebingungan.

"Kamu benar Jimin?" Yoongi menggapai bahu Jimin, menatap secara lamat wajah di depannya. Berubah, tapi tidak benar -benar berubah. Sinar dan tatapannya masih sama. Bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut masih sama.

Jimin mengangguk. "Kamu mau minta maaf?" Jimin masih kesal tentu saja.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kamu tidak ingat aku?" Tanyanya kembali.

Jimin mengernyit, heran dengan orang di depannya. Tadi setelah menabraknya, jangankan minta maaf, bicaranya saja dingin dan kejam. Sekarang? Sok manis begini. Kenapa coba. Harusnya kan Jimin yang jadi kurang waras karena pantatnya terbentur lantai tadi.

Jim, tolong jelaskan apa hubungannya pantat yang terbentur dengan akal sehatmu.

"Kenapa, sih? Kamu—siapa?"

"Yoongi. Aku Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum, manis sekali. "Ingat?"

Kerutan di dahi Jimin makin menjadi.

"Kamu kenal, Jim?" Taehyung juga kebingungan.

"Tidak, Tae. Aku tahunya dia orang yang menabrakku tadi. Sudah, itu saja."

Senyum di bibir Yoongi meluntur. "Betulan tidak ingat?"

"Huum." Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Jimbul?"

Mata Jimin membelo, walaupun masih tidak belo juga.

"Ingat, Jim?" Mata Yoongi penuh harap. Menginginkan Jimin ingat bahwa dia adalah seorang di masa lalu yang pernah Jimin tangisi.

"ingat gundukmu! Kamu mengataiku gembul?!" Jimin berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang. Melupakan sakit di bagian pinggang dan pantatnya.

Yoongi terkejut, apa, dia bahkan tidak berniat mengatai.

"Iya kan? Kamu mau meledekku gendut, gembul, besar? Iya kan?! Hei, kamu bahkan baru saja menabrakku tanpa minta maaf!"

Jimin itu sensitif, apalagi tentang badannya yang berdaging lebih, yang gembul. Yang menurutnya kebesaran, padahal menurut orang yang melihatnya, sama sekali tidak. Dia seksi. Tapi tetap saja, namanya juga sensitif.

"Apa?! Kenapa diam, ha? Benar mau mengataiku?!"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Mana ada, dia bahkan tidak ada niatan sama sekali.

"Aku cuma mau mengingatkanmu, Jim. Astaga."

"Mengingatkan apa?! Mengingatkan ku kalau aku gendut?! Aku tidak kenal kamu!"

Jimin menarin lengan Taehyung yang hanya melongo dari tadi.

—ayo, Tae, pulang!" Jimin melangkah sekali.

"AW!" Teriaknya. Hampir saja jatuh jika Yoongi tidak memeganginya.

"Ayo kuantar." Dan dengan cepat Yoongi menggendong Jimin ala bridal. Membuat Taehyung masih mangap tidak mengerti sampai mereka berdua benar-benar keluar dari warung bakso.

Termasuk juga gadis yang bersama Yoongi tadi. Dia hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

.

.

.

"Kak, kamu betulan mau pergi jauh?" Tanya Jimin kecil yang menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

Anak itu tersenyum, senyum yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan untuk orang lain, kecuali untuk Jimbul-nya, kesayangannya.

"Iya, Jim. Besok aku berangkat." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jimin.

"Kak Kumamon lama perginya?" Jimin menarik ujung baju yang dipanggilnya Kumamon, membuat anak itu mendekat dan memeluk tubuh gembulnya.

"Sebentar, kok. Cuma sebulan, dan kita anak main-main lagi. Makanya, Jimin jangan kemana-mana yaaa!"

Jimin mengangguk. Membalas pelukan kakak kesayangannya.

.

"Ini Yoongi?" Seojoon berdiri di depan Yoongi, menatap dengan seksama pemuda itu.

"Yap." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kakak kenal?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap kedua orang yang saling berhadapan.

"Kamu juga kenal harusnya, Jim." Kata Seojoon, membuat senyuman di wajah Yoongi muncul.

"Siapa, sih? Dia orang jahat ya?" Tanya Jimin polos.

Seojoon mendekat. Mengacak rambut adiknya yang sudah berantakan.

"Lihat, bahkan di dinding kamarmu ada fotonya, bocah!" Seojoon menunjuk foto di dinding sebelah pintu kamar Jimin.

Foto besar dengan bingkai warna putih dan tulisan di bawahnya.

Kumamon-ku sayang

Tulisan tangan Jimin kecil. Berantakan bak ceker ayam.

Yoongi menatap foto itu dengan tatapan geli. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Kamu sayang padaku, Jim?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Ha?"

Dan Jimin bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia menuliskan itu pada bawah bingkai fotonya dengan...

—Kumamon?

Dia, Kumamon?

Yang katanya pergi sebulan tapi tidak pernah kembali setelah bertahun-tahun?

Gila.

Benar benar Kakak Kumamonnya. Kakak Kumamon yang selalu menjaganya, melindunginya bahkan dari kakaknya sendiri yang kelewat jahil pada adiknya itu.

Kakak Kumamon yang selalu ada di depannya saat ia di kata katai gendut oleh anak anak sepermainannya dulu.

Jimin terdiam, lalu tiba tiba ada berbagai kilasan memori yang menyerang otaknya.

Tentang Yoongi. Tentang kakak Kumamonnya.

Yang membuatnya tiba tiba lemas.

"Ah, aku mau tidur saja." ucapnya lalu tiba tiba matanya tertutup. Membuat Seojoon menatapnya heran.

"Kita turun, sepertinya Jimin mu butuh istirahat untuk mengingatmu"

Seojoon menarik tangan Yoongi untuk keluar dari area milik adiknya itu. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin yang menutup mata dengan tatapan sendu.

Sementara itu saat Yoongi dan kakaknya sudah keluar, Jimin mengintip di balik kelopak matanya. Memastikan pintu tertutup dan tak ada siapa siapa di daerah pribadinya.

"Aduh aku malu sekali."

.

.

.

"Kamu benar benar tak ingat?" Jimin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Bohong sekali kalau dia tak ingat. Jelas jelas setiap malam Jimin selalu memimpikan Yoongi. Selalu mengkhayalkan bagaimana kakak Kumamonnya tumbuh dewasa.

Dan ini melebihi apa yang ia kira selama ini.

Kakak Kumamonnya lebih putih dari yang ia kira, lebih manly dan juga em... Tampan.

Pantas saja Jimin tak mengenalinya.

"Untuk apa aku mengingatmu?"

Ketus sekali, pikir Yoongi.

Tapi Ini dia, Jimin masih sangat kesal dengan Yoongi yang pergi terlalu lama dan membuatnya menunggu tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

Jimin benci jika harus menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Apa lagi pada orang yang jelas jelas telah mengingkari janji.

Jimin harus balas dendam pokoknya.

Tapi opsi yang dipilihnya runtuh begitu Yoongi jatuh berlutut di depan Jimin yang masih duduk di sofa warna hitam pekat di ruang keluarga Park.

"Maafkan aku Jimbulku." kata Yoongi lirih

Tak ayal membuat Jimin luluh. Airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dan jatuh tepat seseaat setelah menubruk tubuh Yoongi. Meredam tangisnya di balik dada Kakak Kumamonnya.

"Kakak jahat. Kakak tau, setelah kakak pergi kak Seojoon samakin sering menjahiliku. Anak anak itu makin sering mengataiku gendut. Kakak membuat ku kesepian."

Jimin berkata putus putus dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Iya iya maaf kan aku. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saat itu pekerjaan ayah cukuo banyak sampai kakak harus tinggal di sana lebih lama." Yoongi mengelus sayang rambut Jimin yang tebal sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Jimin sih tak keberatan. Toh ia suka di manja Yoongi, kakak kumamonnya.

Lalu tiba tiba Jimin mendongak.

"Tapi siapa yang bersama kakak tadi?"

Yoongi tersenyum nampaknya ia mencium ada seseprang yang tengah di landa cemburu.

"Kamu tak ingat?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Jimin yang bergerak gerak menggeleng.

"Itu piti. Kamu tau, gadis yang selalu menangis saat aku tinggal main denganmu."

Jimin mengangguk sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Yoongi jadi tidak tahan.

Menyerang Jimbul kesayangannya sekarang tak akan membuat Seojoon menendangnya keluarkan?

The end


End file.
